


Work and Practice

by Bookman230



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all work involves dances and studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and Practice

There was homework to be finished. There were subjects to study. And there were still so many dance forms to practice. 

But when Ahiru was in her room and on her bed, arms held out, and asked simply, “Cuddles?” well, how could Rue refuse? She had to make the effort though. Keep up appearances.

“Ahiru, there’s work to do.”

“Come on Rue!” she protested. “You’re super smart! You’re passing everything! You gotta give your brain a break. And nothing’s better at doing that than cuddles,” she finished triumphantly, sitting up taller at her genius argument.

“True. Your embrace does help me clear my mind and focus. But what about you, Ahiru? Is all your work done? Have you been practicing?”

“Um...” she drawled, shuffling awkwardly, “I’m doing it now!”

“Really?” Rue asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes!” Ahiru affirmed, raising her arm to the sky with purpose, “I’m doing my _work_ of making my Rue happy, and _practicing_ being a good girlfriend!”

Rue had to smile at that. “Then you’ve already succeeded at both and then some, my sweet.”

“Then I demand cuddles as my reward!”

“After all your hard work, very well,” she answered, moving her way to the bed.

“Yay!” Ahiru cheered.

“But only for a little while. Then we have to work, study, and practice.”

“Ok,” Ahiru sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping. Rue chuckled.

“Come here, my sweet. I’ve got just the thing to take your mind off of evil studies and villainous practice.” Rue held out her arms, and Ahiru practically charged into them, and they collapsed onto the bed. Rue let her mind relax in the arms of her beloved. Her princess and her knight, all rolled into one. Loving and kind, yet brave and strong. No matter what Rue did, or what she was, Ahiru was always there. She never stopped believing in her, never stopped accepting her, never stopped loving her. No matter what, for reasons Rue could not fathom, Ahiru would always love her. She stroked her lover's cheek.

“Ahiru?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you love me?”

And Ahiru simply looked up at her, somehow confused and certain at the same time. “Because you’re Rue.” Simple as that. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if the thought that anyone _not_ loving Rue was ridiculous, because Rue was... _Rue_. Rue fought back the tears and hugged Ahiru tighter.

“And I love you for being my wonderful, sweet perfect Ahiru.” In Ahiru’s arms, Rue decided she could accept the consequences of shirking her studies if she could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
